Life As She Knows It
by Jori-BeremyFan
Summary: Jade & Tori Are Now A Public Couple & Happier Than Ever, But Will Things Get Ruined When Jade Rekindles Her Feelings For Beck. Now Tori Will Have To Play Tug-a-War With Her Bestfriend For Her Girlfriends Heart, Who Will Win?
1. Chapter 1

It was early; the sun was just peeking over the horizon. But somehow Jade couldn't help but get up it was such a beautiful morning. Actually after she started dating Tori there were a lot of things that Jade couldn't help doing, like smiling. And on this particular day, Jade could do nothing but that. She was still reminiscing about the events from the Kick Back the night before. How ravishing Tori looked and how her heart raced as she wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans. She was about to say it, those 3 words, not only for Tori to hear for the first time but for everyone else also. She had practiced in the mirror all day, 3 of the simplest words on the planet that once you put them together said everything. At one point, Jade had contemplated going through with it but she knew that it would make the Half- Latina happy and that was all that mattered. So the Goth took a deep breath, gently took Tori's hands into her own and looked into her brown eyes as the crowd gathered around them. "Tori Vega, I just want you to know that you are my world, my everything. I…" Her gut twisted as tears sprang to her eyes. "I love you. With all that is in me. I love you." She desperately tried to hide the tears that were now falling down her face. Jade tried to look at Tori, tried to see what she was feeling, something that was almost impossible. Once tears started to form in Tori's eyes also she immediately regretted her decision. Jade let the Half- Latina's hands go and turned red from embarrassment "I knew I shouldn't have said it. I knew it was too soon. Sometimes I just wish…" but before the Goth could even finish her sentence, Tori's hands were on each side of Jade's cheek and her soft lips were placed on hers. Tori kissed her, right in front of everyone, another first for the couple. If this had been a couple weeks ago Jade would've pushed her off and stormed off in rage, but now it felt right. Like they were the only two that were there and that was all that mattered. In that moment, everything Jade stood for was completely erased from her memory and for once, she didn't care at all.

Tori desperately tried to stay asleep. The very punctual half- Latina didn't care if she was late for school, she just wanted to relive last night's moments again. The words that came out of her girlfriend's mouth were on constant replay in her head. Everything about last night was perfect, how Jade refused to let her go after the crowd clapped and said their "awes". How they spent all night talking and dancing with their friends, every once in a while Jade placing a kiss on her lips. How good it felt when Jade would put her arms around the Half- Latina's waist and kissed her neck. And how both of the girls opted out of a ride from Andre just so they could walk home and hold hands. With Jade everything was different for Tori. And although she seemed like a very dark person, Jade made everyday brighter and better. Tori could've stayed in bed all day just thinking about the gorgeous Goth, but nothing would've been better than actually being able to see her in person. To be able to feel her soft lips that tasted like cinnamon. To actually be able to run her fingers through that silky, black hair. She loved that Jade belonged to her and nobody else, that she got to call this mysterious, beautiful human being her "girlfriend". It was so wonderful yet chilling at the same time.

Jade went through her normal morning routine and topped it off by applying the cinnamon lip balm that she knew Tori loved. She walked down stairs to the smell of oatmeal and toast and to see both of her parents sitting at the table smiling and talking. "What's gotten into you two?" she asked suspiciously. "Well, your father and I talked it over and we have decided not to get a divorce." Jade rolled her eyes and proceeded to the refrigerator "What changed your mind this time?" She asked sarcastically. Out of the corner of her eye Jade saw her father take her mother's hand into his own and smiled. "Sometimes love is just worth the fight." Answered Mr. West without taking his eyes off of his wife. If this was any other day Jade would've tried anything to push the very hot headed man's buttons but today she was just too happy to cause turmoil. Plus she knew he was right, Jade would let Tori win every fight they had if it meant that she'd stay. Jade didn't want to stay for the rest of this love fest because no matter how happy she was it still made her want to puke. So she grabbed an orange juice out of the fridge and headed for the door before her parents could say goodbye. When Jade finally arrived at school, she searched for Tori but the half- Latina was nowhere to be found. Jade immediately started to worry _Oh God, what if she's sick. What if I gave her a cold from kissing her? Or what if…what if she's embarrassed. What if she doesn't want to be seen with me? _Jade must've said that last thought out loud because before she knew it Tori was behind her holding her waist "That's crazy talk." Whispered the half-Latina into Jade's ear, she loved it when Tori did that. Jade turned around to see the beautiful girl face to face, it felt like a dream. She looked into Tori's brown eyes and stroked her cheek _this is a dream _she thought to herself.

_This has to be a dream, someone pinch me now. _Tori thought, she was staring into Jade's icy blue eyes as the Goth stroked her cheek. Finally Jade moved in for the kill, and ever so slightly placed her lips onto Tori's. A feeling that was so new and fresh, and it felt wonderful. Tori would've stayed there all day, with Jade's lips mounted onto hers. But, she pulled away, quickly, and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "What is something wr…." Tori couldn't finish her sentence she turned around to see Beck and Gabriella Franks walking towards them and holding hands. Tori looked at Jade who was just staring at the two of them as they got closer, like she was heartbroken. "Hello Tori, Jade." Said Beck. Jade sucked in all of that emotion that showed on her face and took a deep breath "Beck." Jade replied coldly "I didn't know you and Gabriella were together. How nice." Tori gave the couple a warm smile. "Yes, how nice you're dating the school tramp." Jade blurted out smiling sarcastically. Gabriella and Tori stared at Jade with their mouths hung open, Beck seemed to be the only one that wasn't surprised. "Takes one to know one, Hun. Come on baby let's get out of here." "Yes, let's. See you later Tori." Beck looks at Jade in complete disgusts then walks away. Jade shrugs her shoulders and walks towards her locker, Tori lagging behind her. "What the hell was that?" Tori demanded to know "He's dating a slut; I just thought he should know. And who says 'Hun' anymore?" Jade replied "Yeah, well he's not your boyfriend anymore so why should you care!" Jade turned around quickly to face Tori, giving her a look; she opens her mouth to say something but decides not to. "What? What Jade!" Tori grabs her arm and looks in to her eyes, she's desperate to know what's going on with her girlfriend. "Nothing. Look, I gotta get to class, see you later." She kisses Tori on the cheek and walks away. _I can't believe this, she still loves him. _

Jade walks away from Tori as quickly as she can, she keeps walking until she knows that Tori is nowhere in sight. _Damnit, I'm such an idiot! _Jade hits a locker door with her balled up fist. She sits on the ground and puts her head in her hands. Thinking about what happened 2 nights before the kickback, how Beck came over to her house. He told her he was sorry that he wanted her back. And Jade couldn't lie, no matter how much she loved Tori, she still couldn't let go of Beck. So that day at school , Jade was about to tell Tori it was over, but just looking at that sweet face, those mournful eyes "What's wrong Jade. Did I..did I do it?" Of course she didn't do it, she didn't do anything, she was so innocent and Jade loved her. So instead of doing what she promised Beck she would do, Jade placed her hand under Tori's chin "Hey, hey you didn't do anything. I'm just upset that my parents are fighting again." Tori took a sigh of relief "Oh, well do you wanna talk about it?" She asked stroking Jade's arm in reassurance. The Goth chuckled slightly "No I'll be fine." Jade looked around first and then pecked Tori softly on the lips; she knew that she was making the right decision that she needed Tori. But, now after seeing him with that skank, Jade realized that Beck had so many things that Tori couldn't give to her. Like the ability to hold her when she was scared. Jade was always the strong, brave one in their relationship but sometimes she wanted to feel safe. Beck was Jade's security blanket, the one that she could always run to for protection because she did need it sometimes. But, there were also things about Tori that Beck was incapable being. Like Tori's ability to make Jade smile or the way her eyes made you feel warm all over. And maybe that was it, Jade felt safe in Tori's eyes like there was a superwoman waiting to break free and save her. Where was that superwoman when she needed her, had Jade pushed her away or was she around the corner listening to her cries trying to find some way to save her.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori stormed into the house with her head down. She didn't want her sister to see the tears that were pouring out of her eyes. But Trina knew; she knew something was wrong and she was determined to figure it out. So Trina waited a few minutes before she climbed the stairs and knocked on Tori's door. "Go away Trina!" yelled Tori in a muffled voice. Trina cracked the door open and popped her head in. Tori was sitting on her bed crying hysterically and ripping up pictures of her and Jade. "Oh, Tor." Trina stepped inside the room and walked over to Tori's bed. She grabbed her hand and tried to stop her from ripping up the pictures. "Tori, Tori stop!" Tori looked at Trina with her watery eyes. She placed her hand on her little sister's knee "What happened, Tori?" "She doesn't love me anymore, Trina! She doesn't want me, but I need her!" Tori collapsed onto Trina's chest and cried harder. Trina lifted Tori up by her chin "Listen to me. No matter what it may seem like, Jade loves you. And you know that, Tori. She needs you too. Just give her time, Tor. Over time she'll make her decision and if she doesn't choose you than she crazy. You're beautiful, inside and out. Anyone would be insanely lucky to have you." Tori looked up at her sister and smiled, Trina smiled back and rubbed her shoulder "Now quit crying and let's go get some frozen yogurt." Trina got up and was about to walk out of the door. "Trine…" Trina turned around to face her sister "Yeah" "Thank you." Tori smiles at her. She chuckles "You're welcome."

The next day at school Jade is rummaging through her locker. Someone comes up behind her and puts their hands around their waist. Jade's eyes light up as she starts to turn around "Tori…" "Nope" She turns to face Beck who now starts to kiss her neck. Jade wished she had the strength to say no to him, she wished that she only had eyes for Tori. But, she didn't so she let him continue "Have you…have you seen her?" "Lane says she's absent. Enough about Tori, Jade." He cups his hand under her chin "I want to talk about us." "What happened to 'Gabriella'?" she asks in an annoyed tone. Beck sighs "I was just upset, Jade." She grabs his hand and throws it down ""What, you were upset that I chose Tori. That I love her. I thought she was supposed to be your friend Beck!""She is…""No, Beck because if she was then you wouldn't try to hurt her." Jade picks up his hand "You would leave us be and try to hide how much you love me, for Tori," Beck chuckles and strokes Jade's cheek "Sadly, no matter how much Tori's friendship means to me, you mean more. It is impossible to stop loving you, Jade." How could Jade not love him, how could she resist. He was her first everything. Her first kiss, her first date, her first boyfriend, and she had her first time with him. Beck was Jade's first love. And as he ran his fingers through his hair Jade couldn't help but melt. She wanted so badly to forget about how he made her feel but she couldn't. So Jade leaned in and placed her lips onto his. It felt wrong; beck was the forbidden fruit that Jade loved to indulge in. She felt warm wrapped in his arms.

For a week, Tori stormed passed Jade without a word or even a look. One day Jade grabbed Tori and pulled her into her arms. Tori inhaled, the smell of pomegranate conditioner that she missed so much filled her nose. But, she would never admit that to her. Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's waist and looked into her eyes "What's wrong Tori?" Tori rolled her eyes and pried herself out of Jade's arms "Nothing." "No, something is up. You haven't said a word to me all week. I call you almost every day and I get sent straight to voicemail." "Look Jade, I can't do this, I need a break." Jade steps a little closer "What! No, Tor, please whatever I did I'm sorry. Just please don't leave." "Think about it this way, now you and Beck don't have to hide anymore." Tori walks away and into the Black Box Theater. She sits down and cries to herself. _What is wrong with me? What have I done! _Tori stands up and attempts to go back and talk to Jade but her feet wouldn't let her move _No, Tori. You made the right decision. If she loves you then she'll come back for you, she won't let you leave if. _But Jade did let her leave, had she been waiting for this moment? It hurt to accept the fact that Tori's loving, kind Jade wanted this all along. So Tori didn't accept it, she just sat back down and cried.

Jade couldn't believe what just happened. What had she caused? Tori was gone, and for once Jade had no clue how to get her back. As tears started to form in her eyes Beck came up behind her and tickled her stomach. This time Jade felt sick to her stomach, she took his hands and threw them down "Don't touch me." Jade turned to him, tears flowing out of her eyes "Jade, what's wrong." He tried to wipe the tears from her face but Jade stepped back "You did this! She hates me now, she left me Beck!" "Jade, I'm sorry." "No! Because if you were sorry, if you cared at all you would've let us be! I broke up with you to be with Tori, and then you come back and…" "No! Jade, don't blame this on me. You could've said no, you could've turned me down. You're the one who didn't care about Tori, because if you did you would've chosen from the start! You're the bad guy in this Jade. Not me, not Tori, you! Call me when you make your decision." And with that Beck walks away. Jade watches him with her mouth open. Everything was crumbling before her eyes. She had lost Tori and now Beck. He was right nobody else was wrong, Jade was. And now she was left with this huge decision. Either way, she would be the bad guy.

That night Tori got into bed and turned off the light. She felt a hand on her waist and the scent of Pomegranate fills the room. "Jade?" "Shh, Tori, don't speak." She felt the dark figure start to move in on her neck. With each kiss, Jade would let out a breathy 'I love you'. Tori was longing for this, she didn't care how Jade got into her house or what happened with her and Beck, all that mattered was that she was there. Tori turned to face her and placed her lips on the Goth's. The taste of cinnamon made Tori shiver. She climbed on top of her and pulled her shirt off. Jade lifted up her head a little and started to kiss Tori's stomach. She moaned softly with each kiss. Tori lay back down on top and started to kiss her neck. Jade let out a moan, but it wasn't Tori that she was moaning for. "Oh, Beck. I love you." She repeated over and over. Tori stopped and stared at Jade, her stomach twisted. Jade lifted up her head "It's okay, Beck. Tori will never know." Tori woke up in a cold sweat. Could this be a horrible nightmare or reality? Tori didn't want to think about it, so she laid back down and closed her eyes, praying that she wouldn't have to face the Goth tomorrow.


End file.
